


Come Home To Me

by Zombie2315



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: AU ending, Engagement, F/M, Hero Path, Hints to sex, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie2315/pseuds/Zombie2315
Summary: Reggie Rowe and (Y/N) are happily engaged, life playing out with nothing out of the ordinary. That is until a military vehicle crashes outside of the Longhouse during the Akomish Day festival and everyone discovers Delsin's newfound abilities. Reggie is desperate to convince him that this isn't a good thing, but his younger brother is perfectly happy with his new powers and is determined to absorb one specific one to save the people he cares about. Meanwhile, back in Salmon Bay, (Y/N) worries about her husband-to-be and his brother. She initially chalks up her lacking health to the concern she feels for the Rowe brothers, but after a certain doctor's appointment, a new chapter of her life could be starting before she'd expected.(I do not own inFAMOUS: Second Son or it's characters, they belong to Sucker Punch Productions. I only own this story.)





	1. Life of Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a few inFAMOUS: Second Son one-shots on QuoteV some time ago, but recently after starting this fic I decided to end that booklet and post any future stories separately.

**Reader’s POV**

 

Warmth spread over my back as the sun poured in through the open curtains, creating a cosy atmosphere as I curled myself further into the bed covers. The empty space beside me wasn’t surprising since the curtains were already drawn, and a for a second I felt slightly disappointed before remembering what would be happening later in the day.

 

Stretching my limbs out across the bed, I rolled over and pushed myself into a sitting position. I contemplated what I would wear later before deciding that a fitting sundress would be suitable, the weather hadn’t been too bad lately and we wouldn’t be going anywhere too fancy. _Yeah, something flattering but comfortable_.

 

After dressing myself in a pair of jeans and a loose T-shirt I made my way out of the one-story house and towards the cannery. I’d promised to give Betty a hand with a few things for the day, paperwork, rearranging some storage and just a few little tasks that would be finished faster with two people. I enjoyed doing odd jobs for Betty during my days off from work, but that didn’t mean I didn’t like my regular job either; with the town of Salmon Bay being as peaceful as it is, it’s hard to find many negatives.

 

“Betty? You here?” I called out as I entered the cannery.

 

“Oh!” the smaller woman made her way out of the office, large smile on her face, “There you are, dear. Right on time, as usual.” Ever since first arriving in Salmon Bay, Betty had been inviting and acted as close as family. In little time, I felt the same, “So, how’s wedding planning going?”

 

Looking up from the box of papers I’d been organising, I smiled, “Pretty good. We’ve almost got everything finished.”

 

“And the brother-in-law-to-be?”

 

I remained silent for a moment, thinking of how to phrase why words, “He’s… still not favouring the situation. Took him weeks to finally agree to be the head groomsman. I think he was swayed when he heard that my best friend from out of town was going to be my main bridesmaid,” we shared a laugh at the idea before diving back into the work at hand.

 

The next couple of hours ticked by and before we knew it, it was 5PM. I bid Betty a goodbye and began my walk home so I could get ready before seven, but halted when I heard something akin to a hiss. _Or spray_.

 

Rounding the corner, I found the source of the sound and watched the boy finish his work, taking a step back to admire it for himself.

 

“It’s a nice piece,” my voice startled him out of his daze as he swung around to look at me, a slight frown now carved into the corners of his lips, “I won’t tell him. But you’d better get moving if you don’t want him to catch you again.”

 

Despite my teasing and friendly tone, Delsin didn’t look any happier to see me. “Yeah, sure,” then he was gone. I shook my head before proceeding to head home. I tried to be a friend to him, let him off the hook when I caught him committing a slight offense, yet he still wouldn’t warm up to me. Before I knew it, I had reached my front door and smiled as I saw the old truck in the driveway.

 

Closing the door behind me, I turned to kick off my shoes.

 

“Freeze. Hands where I can see them,” a deep and familiar voice stated.

 

Raising my hands up to sit on either side of my head, I grinned, “Have I done something wrong, Sheriff?”

 

I relaxed as a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind, “Not at all, but I’ll use any excuse if it means I get to hold you.”

 

“I hope you don’t say that to everyone you arrest,” leaning back, I placed my head against his shoulder, “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” his chest rumbled as he released a chuckle.

 

“Both,” finally, his arms slackened around me and I turned to wrap my arms around his neck. “Are you looking forward to tonight?”

 

Placing a quick kiss to his lips, I moved away to head to our shared bedroom, “Reggie Rowe, when have I ever not looked forward to going anywhere with you?” throwing a cheeky smile over my shoulder, I watched him follow me as he removed his everyday Sheriffs jacket.

 

“Okay, just making sure. I, uh, called Delsin right before you got home, told him I saw his latest ‘work of art’ on the way home,” at the mention of his brother’s delinquency, Reggie’s voice sounded more tired, “He said you promised not to tell me about it.”

 

He gave me a stern look that I recognised immediately, one that silently told me ‘I’m not mad but would still appreciate an explanation’. “I want him to stop looking at me like I’m the bad guy. I figured that maybe if I acted a little less strict than some people,” I paused, looking at him as I sat on the end of the bed, “Then maybe he’d warm up to me.”

 

“I have to be strict, (Y/N), I’m a cop!”

 

“I know that! And you know I love you when you’re all ‘serious cop’,” I smirked at him before beckoning him over with my hands outstretched, “But I also know that Delsin gives you a hard time over it, so I thought that maybe if I was more lenient then he could start to see me as a friend and not just the woman that’s marrying his brother.” He stepped closed and took my hands in his, running his right thumb over the simple but meaningful engagement ring. Releasing a long sigh, he leaned down to place his lips against my own, moving his hands higher to cup my cheeks.

 

I hummed as he deepened the kiss, gripping at his flannel shirt and leaning backwards until my back was pressed against the bed and Reggie was laying over me.

 

“We should be getting ready,” he mumbled, pulling away from the kiss and pushing himself off of the bed.

 

“Aww, I was having fun,” I teased as I watched him walk over to the closet and pick out his change of clothes.

 

 

Reggie climbed out of the truck first and made his way to the passenger-side door, opening it for me and offering his hand. Using his hand to steady myself, I stepped out of the vehicle and moved aside so he could close the door. The pier was lit up by various shops and street lamps, nothing that caused it to look overbearing, but giving it a calm and tranquil atmosphere.

 

Taking my hand, Reggie led me down the boardwalk at a leisurely pace towards our main destination for the evening. A small restaurant where he’d taken me on our first date, then every year after for our anniversary. It wasn’t fancy, but it held sentimental value to both of us and I was always excited to return. He told the waiter his name and we were led to our reserved seat near the back where it offered privacy and dimmed lighting, making it feel all the more romantic.

 

“The usual?” I smile at him once we are seated, nodding my head and listening to him as he orders our meal.

 

Once the waiter is gone, I place my forearms on the table and lean closer to my fiancé, “So, how was work today?”

 

“Alright, actually. Besides the obvious of chasing Delsin up and down Salmon Bay, nothing special,” I knew he liked when I asked about his day, he enjoyed sharing small talk like that with me, claiming that it felt relaxing. In turn, he liked to ask me the same, “And you?”

 

“I went to the cannery to help Betty with a few odd ends. Talked about wedding plans and how I think Delsin only agreed to be your head groomsman because my best friend is my head bridesmaid,” he chuckled with me for a moment until our food arrived. A waitress arrived with two glasses and a bottle of wine, pouring an equal amount into both glasses before setting the bottle down and leaving.

 

An hour later and we’d both finished our meals and shared dessert, Reggie admitting that he’d had a little too much wine and would have to call a cab. After paying for our dinner and asking the waiter to call a cab, we made our way back to the top of the pier, steadying each other every now and then until the taxi pulled up and waited for us to clamber in. The drive home didn’t feel long, likely due to my intoxicated and ditzy state, so I was surprised to feel Reggie nudging my arm gently as he reached over to push the door open. Once the driver had been paid, he sped off down the road and out of sight, leaving my fiancé and I alone once again.

 

From an outside perspective, it must seem rather entertaining, the sheriff of Salmon Bay fumbling with his keys and signalling his female companion to be quiet, acting like a teenager sneaking back into the house and avoiding his parents. Though in this case, he was avoiding waking up his younger brother. Finally making it into the shared bedroom, Reggie smiled as he quietly shut the door and made his way over to the bed, sitting down and opening his arms for me to come closer. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I placed myself in his lap and bumped my forehead against his.

 

“Is it weird that I can’t wait to marry you?” I whispered, tangling one hand in his hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

 

“I should hope not, considering I love you and asked you to marry me in the first place,” he leaned back until his back hit the soft surface of the bed, pulling me down to lay against his chest. He placed two fingers beneath my chin and brought my mouth to his, not hesitating to deepen it after an initial peck, rolling over to pin me to the bed as the kiss progressed.

 

I loved these moments with Reggie, times where he would act and show his love without words, though he was very talented at praising, his deep voice sending shivers down my spine. And just like many other nights before, he had me in a state of bliss, holding me close and satiating both of our desires. _I can’t wait to marry you_.

 

 

“You gotta be kidding me.”

 

Reggie’s stressed voice echoed through my cell phone. I could picture him running a hand through his dishevelled hair as he sighed.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, stopping in my tracks as I walked around the main hall of the Longhouse. I’d volunteered to help out for the day and set up for the Akomish Days Festival with some other members of the tribe, only taking a break when my phone buzzed and I saw my fiancé’s name on the screen. He’d called to ask if I’d seen Delsin, but by the sounds of it, he’s already found him.

 

Releasing another sigh, he offered a quick “I’ll call you back” before hanging up. _Strange, but then again, when isn’t Delsin causing trouble_.

 

About twenty minutes later, Reggie appeared through the front door of the Longhouse, eyes scanning the room as he stepped inside and waved me over. “The ‘artist’ strikes again. This time, it was my face he decided to vandalize.”

 

“What? Your face looks fine to me,” I chuckled but Reggie only rolled his eyes, hiding the tiny smile that tried to break through.

 

“No, the billboard. The one on the cannery roof.” Now I understood. The Salmon Bay Police Department had erected a billboard in celebration and announcement of their new sheriff just last week, a couple days before our anniversary. I guess Delsin couldn’t resist such a large canvas.

 

I shook my head and watched him turn towards the door, both of us hearing footsteps on the other side and already knowing who the person was. As the door cracked open, Delsin’s face appeared and was obviously surprised to see none other than his older brother standing in the way.

 

“Hey, man. I’ve been looking… like forever for you. We should probably just get inside-“

 

He was cut off as Reggie hooked a hand under his arm and dragged him away from the Longhouse. Stepping out into the setting sunlight, I closed the door and watched the two march off, giving them distance but making sure that everything was okay.

 

“Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for me to keep arresting my own brother over and over and over again?” The irritation in his voice was evident, understandably, when you consider how much he has to deal with, being both the sheriff and having a family member that doesn’t respect the law.

 

“Maybe you should stop arresting your own brother over and over and over again!”

 

“You think this is a joke!?”

 

Delsin’s head hung for a second, “No, I don’t…”

 

“Is this how you want to leave your mark on the world, huh? You think this would make our parents proud? ‘Misdemeanour vandalism’?” I knew Reggie hit a nerve with that one, the look on Delsin’s face turning sour.

 

Taking a step towards his brother, Delsin lowered his voice, “Listen man, there’s a lot of scary shit in the world and while I’m out there actually trying to assert my talent and cause-“

 

“You’re trying to assert your talent… I mean, what the hell are you even talking about?”

 

“Why do you always do this, Reggie? Why won’t you just let me be who I am?”

 

“No, explain to me! Tell me what big bad scary shit you’re gonna save us from.”

 

“If you would listen, I would explain it to you!”

 

“Really, because I don’t seem to get it!”

 

Voice no longer angry and desperate, Delsin looked off to the left, “Reggie…”

 

“What!?”

 

“Truck,” raising a hand, he pointed.

 

The heavy vehicle barrelled down the road, taking out two cars as it swerved from side to side before flipping onto its side and skidding to a harsh stop. I ran down the deck towards the brothers and Reggie immediately stretched out his arms, keeping Delsin and I behind him while taking a step back. Looking through the fire and smoke, we saw what looked like a pink-haired girl dragging another person out of the overturned truck, but their face was turned away and obscured by a grey beanie.

 

“I’m going after those two. You guys stay back, that thing’s gonna blow,” Reggie instructed as he dashed off after the two escapees.

 

“Reggie! Be careful!” I yelled, but I doubt he heard me.

 

Delsin looked sceptical as he circled around the burning vehicle, “Stay away from the exploding thing, got it,” but his words didn’t seem convincing as he stepped closer, following the sound of a man’s cry for help.

 

“Delsin, be careful! Don’t get too close!”

 

“There’s someone still in there, (Y/N)! We gotta help him,” as much as I wanted to listen to Reggie, the younger Rowe brother was right. Running around to the back of the wreckage, we found a man in an orange jumpsuit pinned underneath the back doors. Delsin and I stood across from each other as we heaved the door out of the way and offered the man a hand as he rose to his feet. “Holy shit, dude.”

 

The man gasped for air, “Thanks man, I thought I was gonna die.”

 

“Hey, you alright?” Reggie’s voice sounded from behind me. I turned around and started making my way over to him, creating a clear line of sight between him and the unnamed man. My eyes went wide as I heard Delsin’s pained yelp and spun around to see the mystery man locking him in a chokehold. Drawing his gun, Reggie stood in a defensive position, “Let him go! Just let him go and keep your hands where I can see them.”

 

He slowly extended a hand towards me, silently telling me that I needed to step behind him and stay out of the man’s sight. The bald man responded while keeping Delsin where he was, “I don’t wanna hurt nobody. I just wanna get gone ‘fore she gets here.”

 

“I said let him go or I will shoot you!”

 

“Reg?” Delsin’s nervous voice called out, all eyes now focused on the man’s outstretched hand that was absorbing the smoke from the wreck.

 

I heard Reggie mumble an “Oh God, no” as he realised his little brother was in the hands of a Bio-terrorist. “I said I don’t wanna hurt nobody!” A ball of smoke and ash billowed past our heads as the man aimed at Reggie, preparing to shoot again before Delsin latched onto his arm in order to protect his brother. The two seemed lost and dazed for a second before collapsing to the ground, the man recovering quickly and dashing off towards the cannery.

 

“(Y/N), stay here, make sure Delsin’s alright!” I wanted to stop him, but he’d already raced away after the assailant.

 

I jogged over to the younger man on the ground and pressed two fingers to his neck, quickly finding the pulse point and assuring myself that he was alive. Only seconds later and he was shifting, groaning as I looped my arms around his middle and acted as support while he regained his bearings. “Delsin? Are you okay?”

 

“Reg?” he mumbled, looking around before his eyes landed on me, “What the hell is going on?” Not knowing how to respond, I merely frowned, knowing that the question was rhetorical, regardless. “We gotta find Reggie.”

 

I promptly agreed with his statement and began pacing in the direction he had run off in, avoiding all the fire and destroyed pieces of cars. However, I didn’t expect a gust of ash to fly past me, forming into Delsin only for him to stumble and look around like a terrified animal. “What the hell was that!? I don’t… What the hell!?” He kept moving, dissipating and reforming from ash to human, seemingly unable to control his actions and panic taking over his voice.

 

I chased after him as he dashed towards the cliff edge, thankfully stopping himself at the last second and teetering back and forth, “Delsin! Delsin, are you okay?”

 

“What the hell is going on!?” I felt my heart ache at the break in his voice, he was scared and I could understand why. Before he could turn and respond to my question, he was off again, “Oh my god… Oh my god, make it stop!” Looking past the trees, he called out to his brother, “Reg, I really need you!” I didn’t chase after him as fast this time. He was in a state of panic and the only thing on his mind was Reggie, so I decided that the best course of action would be to let him go ahead and figure out what was happening and I would follow a couple feet behind. _Hopefully Reggie will show up soon… We both need you right now_.

 

Reggie’s voice could be heard in the distance, acting as a beacon for Delsin to chase after. At this point, running as fast as I could wasn’t even enough to keep up with Delsin and the addition of climbing over three fallen trees gave him a head start. When I finally vaulted over the third tree, I found the brothers huddled together on the ground, Reggie wrapping his arms around Delsin as if to hold him together.

 

I wasted no time in reaching the pair, hearing the older Rowe’s panicked but reassuring words, “It’s okay. You’re okay, just breathe… Breathe… You’re alright, you’re alright.”

 

“I’m one of them, man. I’m one of them!”

 

Scrambling to face the younger man, Reggie gripped him by the shoulders, “No, no! No, you are _my_ brother. Alright? You are my brother!” He only received a dazed “Okay” in return but continued, “This thing with you is gonna pass, I promise and we’ll fix it,” he was cupping Delsin’s face now, making him focus on nothing but his words, “Alright, you with me? You with me?”

 

“Okay… Okay…”

 

Reggie looked to me, acknowledging my presence for the first time and doing a quick scan of my body, check for injuries. Satisfied that he saw none, he addressed both of us, “There is a Bio-terrorist, we gotta stop him before he gets to the rest of the tribe.” Agreeing with his less-than-detailed plan, we helped Delsin up off the ground and ran in the direction of a distant explosion, already knowing that it came from the fish cannery since it was the first accessible place from the main road. “Just promise me you won’t use any of those… tricks, okay?” he threw over his shoulder to Delsin, gently gripping my wrist so he doesn’t lose sight of me again.

 

“But I wouldn’t have been able to get to you back there if I hadn’t-“

 

“Promise me you won’t do that,” Reggie’s resolve refused to break, and Delsin could see that too.

 

“Okay… Okay.”

 

Sighing as the cannery came into view, he looked to his younger brother, “I just don’t want you to think that what’s happened is a good thing… because it’s not.”

 

People were scattered around in front of the gates to the factory, some examining the busted access panel, “Sheriff, we can’t get in. The button’s jammed!”

 

“I think Betty’s still in there!” Hearing this caused me to become much more alert, suddenly very worried about the older woman’s life. I stood with Reggie at the gate, trying to get a closer look past the bars but ending up with nothing helpful.

 

“Locked?” my fiancé mumbled, “How the hell did he get through?”

 

“I think he ran through,” Delsin offered, back turned to the civilians.

 

The sheriff looked taken aback, “You can do that?”

 

“Only one way to find out,” and with a determined face, he passed straight through the gate’s bars, alerting those around us and inevitably causing mild panic.

 

“Delsin’s a Bio-terrorist too!”

 

“No! No need to panic, please!” I assured them.

 

“Wait, he’s not-! Damn, when the tribe hears about you, there’s gonna be panic,” Reggie ran a hand down his face, looking frazzled as he encouraged people to return home and stay there until this mess was cleared up. “(Y/N), I need to stay here, but I want you to go to the station and wait for me. Promise me you’ll do that.” I felt uneasy leaving him behind, but I knew I couldn’t argue now.

 

Nodding, I placed a chase kiss against his lips, “Okay. Be careful.”

 

 

“ _Wake up! The Bio-terrorist threat is not over. What more proof do you need than the current situation in Seattle, where we’ve had to deploy nearly two-thousand D.U.P. troops in an attempt to capture-_ ” “ _Don’t you mean ‘_ re _-capture’? After all, these three did escape from the D.U.P.’s own detention facility at Curdun Cay-_ “ “ _These Bio-terrorists escaped while in the custody of the_ military. _The D.U.P. hasn’t had a single escape in seven years._ ”

 

I shook my head exhaustively, rubbing my thumb and forefinger against my eyes as I listened to the news reports. Ever since Brooke Augustine made her way through Salmon Bay, she and the escaped Bio-terrorists have been all over the news. She almost seemed praised due to her enthusiasm when it came to imprisoning the Bio-terrorists, and yet they seemed to neglect the casualties she caused, the number of people now laying in beds crippled because of her uncaring state of mind. After Reggie collected me from the police station, he took me straight to the Longhouse to assist those who needed help, the Akomish building turning into an impromptu hospital.

 

He’d spent most of his time making sure that Delsin was alive, being the one to carry him here from outside the cannery and once he felt confident that he was stable, he went to help the many others. I wasn’t sure where he’d disappeared to right now, but I wasn’t worried. Tired more than anything.

 

Upon feeling a gentle hand on my lower back, I closed my eyes and leaned into the familiar warmth that was Reggie Rowe. “I can’t believe all of this,” I whispered.

 

“I know. But we’ll be okay, they’ll be okay…” We both knew that it was a lie, but we needed something to keep us motivated. “Wanna go see how Delsin’s doing?” I merely nodded, wrapping my arm loosely around his waist and letting him guide me. We turned the corner that would lead us past Betty’s bed, but stopped when we found Delsin up and mobile, “Oh man, Delsin… damn it. I thought we were gonna lose you there,” Reggie moved away from me to embrace his brother, pulling away to look him in the eye.

 

“A little concrete in the legs? It’s gonna take more than that,” when he glanced over at me, I thought that maybe I saw relief in his eyes, but I brushed it off as he sidestepped Reggie and walked towards the cupboard where his shoes resided.

 

“Well, glad to see ‘fast healing’ seems to be part of your new… ‘thing’,” Reggie sounded both relieved and tense, happy that his kin was safe, but unnerved that he was suddenly apart of a well-known and well-feared society. “Speaking of which, the craziness… with the hands? Is that gone?”

 

Delsin rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother’s demonstration of the ‘thing with the hands’, “I don’t know man… ‘There’s no smoking in the Longhouse’, remember?” I chuckled, glad to see the earlier incident hadn’t effected his ability to think of witty comebacks.

 

Reggie only nodded, “Right,” he mumbled as Delsin slipped on his shoes.

 

“And I wouldn’t wanna get in the way of anyone’s recovery.”

 

Realising that now was the time to stop pretending, Reggie broke the hard truth to the younger man, “’Recovery’? Hey, Delsin, these people aren’t getting any better. They’re dying man,” taking a quick glance in my direction, I can see in his eyes that he didn’t want to admit it.

 

“You don’t know that!” Delsin was quick to shut down the conversation, not believing the words he was hearing.

 

“No, but the doctors who came through here when you were out, they do, and they said that… They said that the only way those shards are coming out is the exact same way they went in.”

 

I took a step closer to the two, “He’s right, Delsin.”

 

“What? But that was Augustine and her concrete power…” he waved his arms outwards, as if gesturing towards the woman who was no longer in town. Reggie only responded with a whispered “Yeah” before a silence fell back over us. “Screw it man, looks like you and me are going to Seattle, and we are going to go get her.”

 

Reggie didn’t sound convinced, “Whoa, whoa wait. What, you think you’re just going to ‘charm’ her into coming back here with you?” he released a breathy laugh, “Come on man, I know you took a bump to the head, but you two didn’t exactly hit it off last time you were together.”

 

“Reggie,” Delsin spoke, a determined air to his voice, “I did this, I gotta fix it.”

 

He started to make his way to the door but Reggie wasn’t done, “No, damn it Delsin, you just got back on your feet. Look, I know you want to help but the doctors already said-“

 

“That the only way it’s getting out is with the same power, I get it…” his eyes glossed over, now looking like he’d just had an epiphany, “Which means, we don’t actually need Augustine. We just need her power.”

 

If the situation weren’t so dire, I’d have thought that Reggie’s lost expression seemed adorable, “Okay, now you’ve lost me.”

 

“I’m a god damn power sponge, remember? If I got smoke, why can’t I get concrete?”

 

“But what if smoke was just a fluke, huh? Think about it, you’d have to go through, what, a thousand D.U.P. guys just to get to her?”

 

“Yeah, probably something like that.”

 

I coughed slightly, getting the boys’ attention, “Two-thousand, according to the news…”

 

Reggie gestured to me as if saying “Delsin, did you hear that number?” but the younger man merely smiled and said “I’ll explain in the truck” before exiting the room.

 

“What truck? You don’t have a truck, I…” his head drooped for a second, “Ah, it’s my truck.”

 

I followed the two outside, watching Delsin hop into the front passenger seat and kick his feet up on the dashboard. Reggie stood for a moment, driver’s side door open and ready for him to get in, but he wasn’t ready to just yet. I wrapped my arms around his middle, burring my head into his chest and taking a deep breath, memorising his scent since I knew I wouldn’t be acquainted with it again for a while.

 

“Promise me you’ll stay safe,” my voice was muffled by his chest, but he heard me. Leaning down to press a kiss to my hair, he leaned back after, gaining access to my lips to plant a more intimate kiss.

 

“I promise. I also promise to call you as often as I can,” his voice made me feel safe. I knew that he would put himself in harm’s way if it meant protecting others, so the occasional phone call would remind me that he was okay.

 

The blaring sound of the trucks horn startled us out of our moment, looking into the vehicle to find Delsin leaning across the seat to honk the horn, “Come on, man. We’re burning daylight!” His words seemed more teasing than anything, but we ignored it and decided to finish our goodbyes.

 

Watching the truck disappear off into the distance, I felt an uneasy tension settle in my shoulders, “Don’t get yourselves killed…”


	2. I Missed You

**Reader’s POV**

 

“So, how are you guys holding up?”

 

“Oh, you know, same as usual. Me, trying to keep Delsin out of trouble and Delsin, well, he’s good at finding trouble.”

 

I couldn’t keep the grin off my face, listening to Reggie’s exasperated voice bringing out excitement in me. It wasn’t until the day after leaving for Seattle that Reggie called to update me on their situation. “I can see that, first thing I saw when I turned on the news this morning was that a certain Bio-terrorist caused havoc on top of the Space Needle.”

 

“Yep, that’s Delsin. We’ve also been asked to stop using the B-word, he’s taking offense now,” despite the hesitant tone in his voice, I knew he wanted to avoid causing conflict with Delsin. “I just sent him off to check out a weird crime scene - looks, uh… conduit-like.”

 

I hummed, playing with the hem of my T-shirt; truthfully, it was one of Reggie’s, “Well, I trust you both to be careful. Want me to let you get back to ‘work’?”

 

He stayed on the phone for a little longer, asking how everyone at home was doing and promising to call back either later in the day or tomorrow. I didn’t want to worry him by saying how sick I’d been feeling since waking up, I drew it up to just being nervous for the Rowe brothers, and thankfully the feeling had dissipated after receiving Reggie’s phone call.

 

 

He hadn’t called all day, and the only thing preventing a worrisome fit was the text during mid-day.

 

_Hey sweetheart, I’m really sorry but that phone call might have to wait until tomorrow. We got a lead on the Bio-terrorist killing drug dealers and I want to make sure we catch him. I love you. x_

 

The downfall of loving a cop like Reggie, he was very serious about his job and dug his heels in when he took on a case. And yet, it was unbelievably endearing and one of many reasons I love him.

 

_It’s okay, just call me as soon as you’ve got a minute, okay? Doesn’t matter how late it is. I miss your voice. x_

 

Forty minutes past midnight and I awoke to my phone’s ringtone blaring out, my beloved’s face lighting up the screen with his name displayed at the top, “Why hello, you,” I mumbled groggily after answering.

 

“Sorry to wake you, but I figured you wouldn’t take ‘I didn’t want to wake you up’ as an excuse for not calling until morning,” he sounded tired too.

 

“You’re right, I wouldn’t,” I teased, “So, did you catch him? The ‘drug dealer killer’?”

 

“Her, actually. Abigail Walker, got some kind of neon powers, and of course so does Delsin now. I assume he’s running around town with her, teaching her how to not be a psychopath since he made her his responsibility,” I could hear him take a deep breath, exhaling a second later. “How are you doing?”

 

I rolled over onto my back, propping the phone against the pillow, but turned enough so I could clearly hear through the speaker, “Alright, nothing as exciting as you. I’ve got a doctor’s appointment tomorrow, nothing bad, just a check-up.”

 

The conversation didn’t last as long this time due to us both being out of energy, exchanging a few more words and ‘I love you’s before hanging up. I wanted to be well rested for tomorrows appointment.

 

 

It continued for another few days, Reggie only having small windows to talk between sleeping and running around after Delsin. He was doing his best though, and that’s all I could ask for. The last text he’d sent explained that they were chasing another conduit who seemed to be picking up people off the streets, literally, and he would call me after they found him.

 

“TV, the kid has some kind of TV power,” I could practically see him shaking his head, “And he was creating these angels to fly around and scoop up suspected Bio-terrorists. I may or may not have used myself as bait…”

 

I paused, ceasing my search for a snack, “Whoa, wait a sec. What? What do you mean by bait?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. I just… sorta, dressed like a suspected Bio-terrorist, had Delsin chase me around and got scooped up by one of the angels. Delsin tracked my phone so we could figure out what these angels were up to and as it turns out, it’s the same kid that was hacking into D.U.P. networks and giving us information,” his words sounded almost rushed, like he wanted to brush over the fact that he could have been in danger and wants to avoid upsetting me. “I promise you,” he whispered, “I’m fine, not a scratch.”

 

I took a second to breathe, resuming my cupboard searching, “Alright. I just worry is all,” his breathy laugh sent a pleasant chill down my spine.

 

“I know. What are you doing? I can hear you shuffling around.”

 

“Oh, I’ve been trying to find something to eat,” after checking the final cabinet, I resigned to leaning against the counter top, “Even though there’s plenty of food, I can’t find anything I _want_ to eat.”

 

He hummed into the receiver, “Maybe order in? Pizza? Chinese?”

 

“Oo! Chinese actually sounds really good, now that you mention it,” moving to the drawer on my left, I found a pamphlet for the closest take-out place.

 

“Glad I could help,” he chuckled.

 

 

They were close, as Reggie said, close to getting Augustine and coming home. Contact between us had been scarce since our last phone call, usually quick texts to remind me that he was alive and okay. Except today.

 

No matter how many texts I sent, how many calls I made, he wasn’t answering. I stared at the news as dread pooled in my stomach and I had to resist the urge to puke. Live footage from Seattle showed the D.U.P.’s concrete tower collapsing as rain poured down hard, and I feared the worst had happened. Brooke Augustine was the only escapee as far as anyone knew, escaping to the D.U.P. headquarters in the centre of the city. _Delsin had to be the one to bring down the tower, and if Augustine is running, then he must still be alive, right?_

 

But he wouldn’t answer my calls either, and the only difference was that when calling him, I got the dial tone. Reggie’s phone wasn’t active at all.

 

 

I couldn’t sit in silence any longer, I needed to distract myself. That was how I found myself at the Longhouse, checking on everyone who lay paralyzed in a bed, walking back and forth with a heavy heart. I ran a hand across my lower abdomen. _They have to be okay, both of them. They_ have _to be_.

 

My ringing phone brought me out of my stupor, I’d never answered it faster in my life, not even checking who it was, “Hello!?”

 

“(Y/N)! It’s Delsin,” his voice was strained, “I need you to get the doctors back to the Longhouse. I’ll meet you there soon.”

 

I tried to ask what he meant, if he was coming home… if Reggie was with him. But he’d already hung up. “Damn it, Delsin,” I said in a shaky breath, dialling the number for the on-call doctor to let them know that they needed to get here as fast as they could.

 

 

**Reggie’s POV**

 

I could feel myself waking up, but I couldn’t find the strength to move straight away. It took a couple minutes before I managed to open my eyes, taking in my surroundings and realizing I was in my own bed, back in Salmon Bay.

 

Voices in the other room caught my attention, along with the sound of a door closing, “(Y/N), I’m back.”

 

“Thank god, this hunger is killing me. Speaking of which, when are you gonna invite Fetch over? I want to make dinner for all of us.”

 

“I want to wait until he wakes up. The doctor said it should be any day now, but I’m getting anxious.”

 

“I know, it’ll be okay. He’s just stubborn, you know that,” her voice was teasing, but I could hear the emotion lacing her words. I wanted to call out, get their attention, but when I did, all that came out was a croaky cough due to my throat being so dry. Although, it seemed to work, since the next thing I saw was my fiancée and brother racing into the room.

 

“Holy shit! Reg!” Delsin huffed, astonishment painting his features as (Y/N) looked flustered, racing out of the room and returning a second later, glass of water in hand. They both approached the bed, Delsin sitting beside me as (Y/N) climbed onto the other side, lifting my head with one hand and bringing the glass to my lips with the other.

 

She stroked her fingers through my hair, mumbling a soft “Slowly” as I tried to drink as much of the water as I could. “You had us worried,” she chuckled, tears brimming her eyes.

 

Once the glass was empty, I took a moment to breathe, only now noticing the white casts around my left leg and right arm, as well as the IV drip beside the bed, thin tube leading straight to a needle in my left arm. “Jesus, how long was I out?” I rasped.

 

Delsin and (Y/N) shared a glance, “You’ve been unconscious for over a month, man,” my brother spoke. I almost thought that I’d misheard, but (Y/N)’s leaking eyes steered my mind in the right direction. _I’ve been out cold for over a month and they’ve been sitting around for me to wake up…_

 

“How are you feeling?” she whispered.

 

I looked down at my body, trying to raise a leg or arm, but everything felt heavy as lead. “Tired, weirdly enough. You’d think a month of sleep would feel better,” the straining feeling around my heart loosened at seeing the small smile on her face.

 

They called the doctor about ten minutes after, letting him know that I was awake and half an hour later, he was checking me over. According to him, everything seemed fine; I’d need to ease myself back into eating properly due to some slight malnourishment and not put any strain on my injuries, but everything else was alright. It felt good to be home, seeing the people I cared about, but I had a few questions still lingering in my mind. Despite the doctor’s advice on getting plenty of rest, I stayed awake for a short amount of time after he left, determined to get answers.

 

“Delsin, what happened back in Seattle? I fell… didn’t I?”

 

He looked surprised to hear me, likely assuming that I’d listened to the man and fallen asleep. “Yeah, you did… But, damn it, Reg. I wasn’t gonna leave you to die. After taking down the tower I looked for you. Took me a few hours, but I found you. I wasn’t going to chase after her knowing that there was a chance you were alive,” he spoke with a mixture of anger and sadness, but I could see the victory in his eyes, the relief that came with knowing he saved his brother. “Healed you as soon as I got the concrete power, drove us home, then fixed up everybody else.”

 

“Thank you… Really, Delsin. I know I can be a hard-ass, but I worry about you. Now look at you, you’re the one saving lives now,” he flashed a proud smirk my way, his face relaxing when (Y/N) entered the room.

 

“I thought you were told to get some sleep,” she carefully climbed back onto the bed, placing a small hand against my stubbly jaw, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

 

The tears were coming back to her eyes and a sliver of panic shot through me, “Hey, what’s wrong? You didn’t even cry this much when I asked you to marry me,” I joked, but continued to give her a sympathetic look. She giggled in response, shaking her head.

 

“I’ve been emotional lately. Nothing to worry about,” glancing up at Delsin, he gave her a small smile and what seemed to be a nod of assurance. Since when did Delsin act this nice toward her? “Reggie, I have something important to tell you. It’s nothing bad, at least not to me,” she took a deep breath, gripping tightly to my left hand with her own, “I’m pregnant. Seven weeks.” The words spinned around in my head, trying to make sense and then I remembered how she and the doctor had a very quiet conversation before he left. He must have been checking up on her.

 

“Pregnant? You mean I’m…?”

 

She was tearing up again, bright grin etched into her features, “A dad? Yeah. Delsin’s been a huge help ever since you both got back.”

 

Emotion overwhelmed me – I was alive, I was home, I was going to be a father. Not only that, but my brother had been there for her when I couldn’t be, he was the support she needed. Delsin patted my casted arm lightly, “Hey, Akomish look out for their own, right?” he offered a hand out to (Y/N), holding hers tightly with a loving expression. The kind of expression a person gives to a close family member. He’d finally accepted her as the family she was. “Gotta warn you though, she has a lot of those moments where she’ll cry at anything.”

 

She swatted his arm playfully, “Hey! I’m still in first trimester, I can’t help it.” Seeing her smile, knowing that she was carrying my child, it filled me with happiness that I hadn’t felt since I was a kid, when mine and Delsin’s parents were alive.

 

“Reggie,” she called, bringing me out of my daze, “I’d say you woke up just in time. I’m going in for my first ultrasound in less than two weeks. You’ll get to hear what they’re up to in there.”

 

 _I can’t wait_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously think that I've convinced my brain that Reggie never died. I refuse to accept that he did. Reggie deserved better. <3


End file.
